Surviving Day 1
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: Truffula Flu AU. Oneshot. It's the first day of the apocalypse, and Dream and Gore are seeking supplies and a safe place to stay. Gore also gets attacked by a zombie and is wearing a cute little apron. Blood, fluff, some foul language, but FLUFF.


**A/N: The blogs in this story are dream-eating-onceler and gore-ler from tumblr, there's a lot of shippy stuff that goes on between them so have some zombie AU.**

His eyes stayed glued to the car window at the passing scenery of blurring woods, hands curled into the flour and blood splotched apron he'd been wearing for nearly an entire day now. He tried to ignore the bumps in the road, closing his eyes for a seconds each time as to avoid seeing the squished corpses he knew would be laying there. As if human bodies were casual roadkill.

Gore took in a breath as another bump bounced the rumbling SUV just slightly. He nervously ran his index finger of the bandage on his nose.

"You alright?" came the voice of his friend, Dream, his blue eyes focused on the curvy road ahead of them as they drove their way up the mountains.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gore's own crimson eyes moved over to better examine him. His black, disheveled hair was a mess and a thin line of sweat covered his forehead. He had bags under his eyes now—both of them did, actually.

Everything had happened so fast and so suddenly that the reality of the situation was still sinking in.

"Are we almost there, Dream?"

The other nodded. "Almost. Too bad everywhere else was already looted," he recalled with an irritated look. The last place they'd been to was a a grocery store that had been sprayed with graffiti that read, "THERE'S NO PEPSI HERE FUCK YOU, FAGGOT!" in large pink lettering. It had been an infuriating waste of gas and time.

But this station that the two were heading towards now was up in the mountains, outside of town and isolated. Surely no one had looted it yet considering how out of the way it was. Besides, it'd only been a little over a day since this entire zombie apocalypse began. The Truffula Flu.

Dream had seen this coming when he heard about the blue Truffulas that were causing Barbaloots to get sick. But he had always been someone just waiting for the end of the world. He'd been suspecting either zombies or aliens, and he was just grateful it wasn't the latter because aliens terrified him.

When the flu had broken out and Thneedville residents embedded with yellow boils began trying to break into his manor, Dream had packed up his emergency equipment and weapons that he'd prepared long ago in advance, threw off a lit set of firecrackers from his roof to distract the brain eaters, and then nonchalantly stole a black SUV at gunpoint.

The guy that owned it had clearly been infected, anyway.

And from there he drove to Gore's house on the outskirts of the city. They were going to hang out today later, anyway, he figured.

When he arrived, though, he saw that two infected were clawing at the door. Moaning, decaying, disgusting, zombies were trying to find some way in. They had been a man and a woman and they were covered in the glowing yellow bacteria.

"Sick." He spoke to himself as he quickly shot them down with a handgun. He was a good shot, but no sooner had he fired the bullets did he realize his mistake. The noise would draw any zombies nearby that would have otherwise just wandered and left him alone.

Gore had been baking a cake or some sort of pastries, because when he opened the door he was still wearing an apron.

Dream explained the situation briefly as Gore hurriedly packed up a few things, turned off the oven, and ran to the passenger side of the SUV.

All he knew was that there was a danger and that he and Dream had to leave. Now. And go as far away as possible until they could figure out what to do next past the initial panic.

When he reach to close the door, a wrinkled and decrepit hand with long, dirty fingernails snatched his wrist and yanked him to the ground.

Gore reach for the butcher knife that he'd placed in the side pocket of his apron earlier. He was scared for his life. He didn't even look up at the rotting, torn, glowing yellow face of the woman and began brandishing his weapon.

A scratchy noise emitted from the infected's throat as it neared closer to him.

"Stay back!" He warned, backing away, still pointing his weapon towards the monster. It moved forward and reach for him, and in a single motion Gore had sliced away the hand, leaving a stub of bone and dripping, dangling chunks of meat that reeked of death.

The sudden loss didn't affect the creature as it just continued to stumble forward.

In all of the commotion, Gore hadn't noticed that Dream had gotten out of the driver's side and rushed over to him. He shot the monster down effortlessly in the forehead, sending it falling backwards with half of it's head blown off.

Gore was shaking, blood splattered across his clothes and body convulsing. It smelled so awful. It looked so grotesque. Had he eaten anything already, surely he would have puked it up.

He quickly tried to collect himself and jumped into the vehicle, slamming the door.

"Are you alright?" Dream was beside him in an instant, starting the engine and pulling out. "We gotta get out of here. All this noise—fuck, I have to stop using a gun so much..."

"I'm fine." Gore gulped, still feeling queasy from the encounter. "I just—I'm fine. I'd never seen a zombie before..."

"Me, either, before today. This sucks."

"Dream, I'm sorry that I froze up," Gore apologized, still wondering just how long that incident would be fresh in his mind. "I'll kill a zombie next time, I promise." He felt a wave of guilt flush over him; he'd been nearly petrified by that yellow eyed monster.

His friend just reach over with one hand to reassuringly touch his shoulder. "It's alright, don't worry about it. I won't let anything bad happen to us. We're going to own this end of the world or whatever, okay?"

Gore stared over at him and faintly smiled, placing his hand over Dream's. "Okay."

~x~x~x~

Dream had been correct in his assertion that the middle of nowhere gas station twenty five miles away from the city would still be fresh with supplies. It was so high into the mountains that no one else must have thought of overtaking it yet.

It held an abundance of water, soda, snacks, toiletries, bedding, and other supplies that would no doubt come in handy. Not to mention gauze and band aids for Gore should he need them. It also had electricity.

Breaking in hadn't been a challenge, either. He simply parked by the building, stood on the roof of the large vehicle, and then lifted Gore to the roof where the smaller boy entered through the ventilation system and unlocked the building from he inside.

Snagging the keys assured them later access, as well.

"I'm surprised no one's broken in here yet," Gore said as the two loaded the back seats of the SUV with packages of bottled water and bags of snack foods. The trunk space was to be left open, the square are was perfect for making a bed out of which Dream accomplished by piling in half a dozen pillows and blankets there.

"Me, too. We'll keep this place as a backup. As much as I would like to stay here with the security of solid walls, if someone were to break in on us while we were asleep we'd be done for." Dream sighed, opening the bag he'd brought brought with him from home. It contained a few more guns—two handguns and an AK-47 he'd bought from some shady character at a flea market, along with some bullets in various casings that he'd have to match up to the weapons later.

Under the driver's seat was a billhook, though. He would have to use that more if they were going to keep a low profile.

Gore yawned at the mention of sleep. The past day really had been way too exhausting, constantly on the run and having to watch their backs.

"I'm tired, too." Dream placed a hand over his mouth and yawned also. It really was contagious. "Let's heat up some of those microwavable burgers and head to a safe camping spot. That sound good to you?"

Gore quickly nodded in agreement. He was famished. "Actually, don't you need to stock up on gas, too?" He asked as they made their way back inside of the store.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Dream eyed a gas container and picked it up. How could he have almost forgotten such an important detail? He really was in need of rest.

"I can heat up the food and get us some fountain drinks." Gore sounded enthusiastic to do something on his own. He wasn't worried about a zombie attacking him there since they'd already surveyed the entire store when they arrived and there wasn't a trace of any infected.

"That sounds good. Thanks," Dream smiled at him. "I'll wait for you outside, then." He went behind the counter and fiddled with the devices there to turn on the gas and then went outside to fill up the tank and the container.

Gore grabbed some burgers from the freezer in the back, opened them, and placed them in the microwave. Now that he thought about it, gazing out as his friend stood by the SUV as it filled with gas, he didn't remember Dream ever owning that vehicle. He'd never seen it before. There were blood stains all over the hood and grill of it, and he wondered just how many zombies they'd hit. Were that many people really infected?

He grabbed two large cups and filled them with soda from the fountain.

This wasn't the same as what Gore really enjoyed, which was baking pastries or cakes, but for now at least they would be able to eat and somewhat nourish themselves. He missed being able to bake already and wondered just how long it would be until he had that simple pleasure once more.

When the timer went off, he packed the food in a brown bag and stuffed some napkins in, too (knowing that Dream had probably forgotten to get any), then made his way back outside. He made sure to lock the door behind him, keys still in his apron pocket.

"You ready?" Dream was in the driver's seat, ready to go.

"Yup!" He felt a little happier at least, knowing they were about to eat. He made sure to look around before climbing in his side this time. Just to make sure.

~x~x~x~

They made camp about three miles away in what looked to be an actual ground.

It was dark and covered by a canopy, so maybe the sun wouldn't awake them the next day. The sky was already a dark orange color. Just what time was it now, anyway? It would be getting dark soon, that much was certain.

"We'll get more comfy things later." Dream tossed a burger wrapper to the side as he opened up the trunk. Both had already devoured their meals and now the feeling of being full made them all the more tired.

The assortment of pillows and blankets already looked comfortable.

"It's fine," Gore crawled in and untied his shoes, tossing them into the back seat.

Dream followed suit and laid back with a sigh, sinking into a pillow.

"I can keep watch if you want," Gore offered, rubbing his eyes inadvertently.

"No way, you need your rest, too. We're safe here." The boys lay facing each other, faintly smiling.

Somehow they did it. They survived Day 1 of the Truffula Flu epidemic.

Dream reach his hands to Gore's sides and untied the apron. "You don't have to wear that anymore, you know."

"I forgot I was even wearing it," he replied through a yawn as it was tossed to their shoes. He curled up next to the older man and Dream protectively held him close.

"You don't have to sleep in these, either." Gore peeled off the rough and thick gloves on the others arms. The skin underneath was hot. He took one hand and laced their fingers together. His skin was cool in contrast. "Better?"

Dream nodded, giving him a tired but affectionate smile. "Yeah. Thanks, Gore. We're gonna be okay."

The smaller boy blushed a little. Had the sorry really been written on his face? He knew that there would be more terrifying encounters if some kind of cure wasn't developed soon, and that eventually their stash at the gas station would run out.

But that would be a problem for tomorrow. Today had been enough.

"I trust you." He moved closer and returned the smile, resting his head against Dream's shoulder, closing his eyes. He felt safe with him; he felt assured that as long as they stuck together it would all work out.

Dream watched as he fell asleep, his breathing steadying and his body relaxing. He was glad to see him resting. He gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, his free arm wrapping around his shoulders, promising to himself that no matter what they'd both make it out of this mess alive.

No matter how long it took.

Then he closed his own eyes and drifted into a world in which this was all just a nightmare.


End file.
